Type 88 75mm
Japan's standard AA unit, the Type 88 75mm (八八式七糎野戦高射砲) lacks the ability to hide in forests, making it vulnerable to artillery fire. The Type 88, however, comes at an excellent price; only 20$. Because it fires in slow, heavy bursts, instead of constant fire, it can send aircraft downward with four shots. The 75mm cannon also doubles as an anti-tank weapon, and an effective one at that. History The Type 88 75 mm AA Gun was based on an exhaustive evaluation by the Army Technical Bureau of several existing overseas designs, amalgamating some of the best features from each design especially from the World War I-vintage British Vickers QF 3 inch 20 cwt AA gun into a new, Japanese design. The Type 88 was superior to Type 11 in accuracy and range of fire. The Type 88 75 mm AA gun entered service between 1927 and 1928, and was deployed to virtually every anti-aircraft field artillery unit as protection against medium level aircraft attacks. Although it was difficult and expensive weapon for Japan to produce with its limited industrial infrastructure and production technology, it was produced in larger numbers than any other medium anti-aircraft weapon in the Japanese inventory. Over 2000 units completed by the time of the surrender of Japan. Japanese combat forces during the invasion of Manchuria, Soviet-Japanese Border Wars and the Second Sino-Japanese War found the Type 88 to be an extremely versatile weapon, suitable for use also as an effective anti-tank weapon when mounted horizontally. At the Battle of Iwo Jima and Battle of Okinawa, with armor-piercing warheads, it was found to be powerful enough to stop the American M4 Sherman tank in battle. Towards the end of the war, many of the Type 88s were withdrawn from front line combat service and sent back to the home islands as part of the bolstering of Japan's defenses against Allied air raids and against the perceived threat of Allied invasion. Assigned to civil defense units in major Japanese cities, it was used in vain against the US bombers, as its maximum effective vertical range of only 7250 meters was inadequate. Some units were also assigned to coastal defense batteries. Tactics and Tips *The use of these early can counter other nations tanks, even heavy ones. *As they only cost $20, using these as the bulk of your force in 1939 is both cost effective and highly powerful, especially against tank centric nations like France. *As these guns are slow to fire and move, having tanks or infantry nearby is essential. *Infantry or Artillery can very effectively counter this unit. Pros & Cons +It has the same punch as a FlaK 88. * the dps is the same, but this gun relies on a higher rate of fire with less firepower pr shell. * it takes 2 shots to make a plane turn around, compared to 1 for the FlaK 88. * The 2 shots also means any planes flying by will turn around in the middle of it's flight over the gun rather then at the outer edge, like a fly in a web it is garantied to get shot down. +It cost ½ the price of a FlaK 88. * This also leads to mass usesage of this unit, combined with the lack of a 20-25mm AA gun. * Type 88, a team of snipers and a recon is an effective way to lock down an area. * in 1939, this gun is only effective AT means Japan has available. +/-100m shorter range but it does have the same punch to it, leaving it the more economical solution. * It does not rival the stats of 2 light AA guns, but Japan does not have that option for some reason. -The missing 100m of range means it does not outrange modern heavy tanks which will easily deal with it. * Hiding behind a forrests is a great way to compensate by keeping it hidden from direct view. Weapons Gallery Type88-75mm.jpg|In-game information 75_mm_Type_88.jpg|2D model Notes *This is the cheapest of the 3 anti-air/anti-tank guns in the game, but with a range 100m short. *As opposed to units like the Flak 88mm and the AA 90mm with a range of 600m, the Type 88 75mm has a range of 500m, the same as advanced heavy tanks, making them rather vulnerable to them. In a 1v1 situation, an advanced heavy tank could easily defeat the Type 88 75mm. See also * * Flak 88mm * AA 90mm, Breda 90/53 Category:Anti-tank and anti-aircraft guns Category:Artillery and anti-air base Category:1939 era